


Circa Yesterday

by Senket



Series: Matrimonial Complexity [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, idiocy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John reciprocates. Ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circa Yesterday

In that moment, he felt himself hit with sudden, astounding clarity of thought, the world going light and quiet as it came to him.

At some point in their long years, he had fallen head-first in love with this surly, awkward, mouthy, rare, intense, brilliant man, and he had no idea what to do with it.

John felt insubstantial and incredible and strange and mostly lost, and he knew he was staring with more incredulity than he’d probably ever openly shown, his jaw unhinged.

Rodney didn’t seem to care, rubbing his fingers through his tousled hair as he stared down at John, irritated, waving his laptop as he tried to shoo the commander out of the doorway so they could get food. “What’s wrong with you?”

He hesitated but his mouth moved without him, the words coming out as a soft breath. “I just realized I’m in love with you.”

Rodney slumped a little, raising his eyebrow. “Yes, John, that’s great. We should celebrate with a cookie,” he added pointedly, and John swallowed, because the harried lack of care at something so profound over wanting to eat now-please-this-century was so much Rodney (whom he loved, when did this happen, how long had he left it unnoticed) he wasn’t sure how to breathe for a second, but then there was a broad hand on his shoulder shoving him back lightly and he followed behind the man, dazed.

When they reached the cafeteria, Rodney led them to Teyla and Kanaan, a three-year-old Torren wedged between them with mashed potatoes all over his face. The little boy beamed up at them and crawled under the table to sit, squirmy and messy, in his namesake’s lap; John didn’t have time to think about anything but the toddler anymore. He made helicopter sounds and funny faces at the boy, teasingly tickling his sides. He didn’t notice when Rodney and Teyla had a strange non-verbal conversation across the table , didn’t notice when Teyla’s eyebrows curled up like her mouth, pleased, or when Rodney dug into his own meal with an uncharacteristic smile. He did notice when Rodney handed Torren some of his lab-grown baby carrots, laughing when the boy shoved some of them at John’s mouth, a real honest-to-god laugh, brave and free, and thought ‘huh, that’s new,’ and let life go along one crisis at a time.


End file.
